On ne vit jamais deux fois
by Y Love The Supernatural
Summary: Klaus a des doutes sur la mort d'Elena et préfère s'assurer qu'elle est belle et bien morte. Que va-t-il faire quand il découvra qu'elle vit toujours ? FICTION ECRITE ET REALISEE PAR : DHE212.


_**POV EXTERNE :**_

Elena venait de voir partir Stefan encore une fois. Mais cette fois c'était différent. Il l'avait quitté, il ne voulait plus qu'elle cherche à le retrouver, à le faire rentrer à la maison. Ni elle ni personne.

Elle ne voulait pas y croire, et pourtant elle le devait. La jeune fille vit la voiture de Damon et décida de monter à l'interieur. Elle s'enferma, ne voulant que personne ne la dérange, alors que les mots de Stefan résonnaient dans sa tête. Encore et encore.

Des larmes se formaient au coin de ses yeux, mais elle s'empechait de pleurer. Pas après ce qu'il venait de lui dire. Elle inspirait profondement, une fois, deux fois.

C'est à ce moment la que Damon décida d'entrer lui aussi dans la voiture. Il s'assit doucement et tourna la tête vers Elena.

- **Roule. Et ne t'arrête pas**, lui fit-elle avant de poser sa tête contre la vitre et de fermer les yeux.

Il s'exécute, allume le moteur et demarre. Voulant quitter cette ville au plus vite. Ils roulèrent quatre heures et arrivèrent dans les alentours de Mystic Falls. Sans s'arreter, sans un mot, sans une parole.

Damon était concentré sur la route alors qu'Elena était perdue dans ses pensées.

Devait-elle vraiment laisser Stefan ? Pour de bon ?

Les questions filaient dans sa tête. Elle vit sa maison au coin de la rue et soupira.

Damon la déposa devant, lui lancant un regard désolé.

- **Je passe te voir demain**, lui déclara t-il tranquillement.

- **Ok, à demain**, fit-elle et elle sortie de la voiture dans un mot.

* * *

_**A des kilomètres de la :**_

Stefan se sentit propulser dans les airs. Il réatérrit contre le mur derrière lui, poussant un grognement :

- **Tu m'a menti**, fit Klaus d'une voix enragée.

- **Non** ! Fit Stefan en se relevant difficilement.

Klaus était sur le point de l'envoyer contre le mur d'en face mais une main s'interposa. Le vampire leva doucement la tête pour voir à qui appartenait cette main. C'était celle de Rebekah.

-** Tu n'auras aucune réponse en le faisant souffrir**, fit-elle, s'inquiètant pour son ancien amant.

Un rictus se forma sur les lèvres du vampire. Il prit la main de sa sœur et l'enleva de son corps.

- **Elle vient très certainemant de te sauver la vie**, fit Klaus à l'intention de Stefan.

Le vampire regarda l'originelle, desemparé.

- **Je disais, pourquoi m'as-tu menti ?** commenca Klaus avec son habituel calme.

- **Je ne t'ai pas menti,** fit simplement Stefan.

Klaus regarda Stefan, une lueure de rage dans les yeux.

- **Je peux la sentir**, lui fit-il en riant doucement.

-** Qui ?** s'inquièta tout de suite Stefan, qui repensa à quant Elena l'avait prise dans ses bras.

- **Elena**, fit Klaus d'une voix qui fit froid dans le dos. **Comment cela est-il possible ? Elle est morte. Pas vrai ?** s'enquit-il avant de faire un pas dans le direction de Stefan menaçant.

-** Elle l'est, morte, tu l'a tué toi même**, fit Stefan avec assurance.

- **On est jamais assez prudent**, commenca t-il en avancant vers la voiture près d'eux. **C'est la seule raison pour laquelle je n'arrive pas à créer d'autre hybride. Elle doit forcement être en vie**, finit-il par dire en faisant entrer de force Stefan dans la voiture.

- **Mystic Falls**, indiqua t-il au chauffeur.

Il tourna ensuite la tête vers sa sœur.

- **Veux-tu venir ?** lui demanda t-il poliment.

- **Ais-je le choix** ? fit-elle désinvolte.

Il plissa les yeux et repondit :

- **Non. Mais je peux te remettre dans ton cerceuil si tu le souhaites**, fit-il en pointant le poignard près de son cœur.

Rebekah monta dans la voiture malgrè elle et poussa un long soupir.

Klaus observait Stefan essayant de discerner à quoi pensait le vampire.

- **J'espère que tu ne vas pas bêtement prévenir ton frère de notre arrivée**, lui fit-il avec son habituel sourire en coin.

Stefan ne prit même pas la peine de répondre et préféra fermer les yeux et penser à comment il pourrait, une nouvelle fois sauver Elena. Car si Klaus finit par trouver Elena, elle n'aura pas de 3e chance.

Au petit matin ils arrivèrent à Mystic Falls, un soleil radieux éclairait la ville.

Qui pouvait penser que dans quelques heures du sang coulerait de nouveau dans cette ville?


End file.
